


Become Like A Ghost

by farmersmumz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blackmail, I might write more for this, M/M, Mutilation, OOC Kise, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Threats of Violence, Yandere, not oc centric, physical violence, tbh he's just kind of a punching bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmersmumz/pseuds/farmersmumz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise’s violent and possessive nature gets the best of him while looking to protect what’s his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Become Like A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading Kise’s wiki and it said that he’s actually pretty cold to people that he won’t acknowledge and that he has a bit of an obsession with Kuroko so my brain automatically went to ‘ah yes, now to make him a total trash can’ so I hope you enjoy my self-indulgent piece of ‘litter’ature.

“Pl-please, stop-“, the trembling voice begged, blood gurgling in between the sharp intakes of breath. His quivering pleas echoed along the walls of the abandoned workshop, pained whimpers bouncing along the dusty cement.

A malicious golden glint sparkled in Kise’s eye as he continued to throw punch after punch, his knuckles beginning to redden from blood smudging his curves of bone. He hovered over the boy beneath him with his legs straddling his abdomen and arms so that the victim couldn’t use his limbs to shield himself from any of the harsh blows. The weight crushing his chest, making each breath burn hot with stress and the added shocks of pain colliding with his face was almost maddening. The boy’s heart raced as his nerves flared like raw electricity, fear misting his cheeks and sounds fading out slowly.

“Don’t you fucking dare pass out. I’m not even close to finished with you, you little rat. You need to think real hard about what you did because your regret is the only thing keeping you alive right now,” Kise spat coldly whilst digging his fingers into the boy’s scalp, cruelly tugging at the hairs on his head so he could glare him in the eye directly. The boy hissed in pain, his brow scrunching in discomfort from the rugged abuse. He searched in the back of his mind, filtering through all the bad things he’d ever done in his life, wondering what he could have done to earn this scorn from this blonde demon. 

“Oh my god you don’t even know what you did, do you? Unbelievable. Well, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” Kise laughed humorlessly. He swiftly moved his hand from gripping the boy’s head to forming a tight claw around the muscles around his collar bone and his back. The boy yelped out, trying to wriggle out of the painful grapple fruitlessly. Blood ran down his nose, dripping over the curve of his swelling lip and tinted his bared teeth with a wispy crimson. 

“Cry all you want, no one’s going to come. I made sure that we would be alone for this ‘talk’ so cut the shit. God, you look so pathetic it’s making me sick just looking at you,” Kise reprimanded sharply while his lips snarled in disgust. Shortly after he withdrew his hand from the boy’s neck the blonde reached into his breast pocket on his shirt, withdrawing a small razor blade he’d been hiding away. The boy’s eyes widened, bumps of flesh rising in anticipation of what was to come next. 

“Oh, so you know what this is? Good, nice to know you aren’t as dumb as I thought,” Kise grinned maliciously. He pinched the blade between his fingertips; cold metal chilling his fingertips as he lazily waved it in front of the boy’s eyes. 

“Oh, fuck! Please d-don’t, I’m sorry for whatever I did just stop,” the boy cried while nudging his head as far away from the blade as possible.

“You’re sorry? YOU’RE SORRY? YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID SO HOW CAN I TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY, HUH?!” Kise yelled while running the blade over the boy’s neck. The boy shrieked, panic seeped into his core as the danger of the situation peaked even higher than before. The smell of iron drenched the air, only managing to keep the boy tied to this reality. His neck stung in a thin line tracing from the spot right under his ear and curving slightly towards the dip between his collar bones. 

“You really brought this upon yourself, you know? If only you would have minded your own damn business instead of trying to take what’s mine. This didn’t have to happen,” Kise said low.

“What? I never stole from you-“the boy slurred, ending his sentence with a hack of blood and saliva dribbling down his chin. 

“There you go again, acting like you didn’t do anything to deserve this. What will it take for you to remember? This?” Kise asked belligerently while socking the boy in the jaw once again. He groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“This?” he fumed, fingers once again digging into skin and muscle of his neck, causing the boy to cry louder.

“Maybe this will do the trick,” Kise uttered lowly. The boy flinched, his whole body trying to withdraw into itself for the next blow. However no hit, pinch, or cut came after the last threatening question. He slowly turned his head, opening his eyes narrowly as he saw a faint glow over only a few inches away from his face. He recognized the light as the screen of a cell phone and blinked away his tears to clear his muddled vision. On the phone was a picture of a powder blue headed boy with an arm slung around him affectionately by another. He froze as his eyes scanned the rest of the image, his mind piecing together the fact that the man above him with eyes as fierce as white fire was the same man in the picture, his photogenic smile radiant and coy eyes teasing the camera. 

“See now? You wanted to take away my Kurokocchi from me. You’re a filthy thief, barging in on someone who was already claimed. Now you look me in the eyes and apologize for what you’ve done. If you do I’ll let you go. Just make sure that you never, ever make the mistake of showing your face around us ever again. If I so much as see you for even a second in the corner of my eye I won’t be as nice as I was today. I. Will. Fucking. End. You.” Kise glared, his voice dripping with abhorrence. The boy nodded quickly, regret building from the first day he’d laid eyes on the quiet blue headed student. Never in his worst nightmares would he ever have suspected that simply asking someone on a date could have ended this badly. It was a simple outing, nothing too grand or too investing. He had just wanted to get the boy a little better, just a quiet day out to a local coffee shop for about an hour. Had he known that this golden starving fox was lurking in the shadows he would have never gotten within seeing distance of Kuroko. 

“I-I’m sorry! I swear that I will never come near you or him again, please just let me go! I swear on my life!” the boy cried out, hoping that Kise wasn’t just toying with him in some sick amusement. 

“That’s a good boy,” Kise grinned, his victory flowing through his veins. He reached down the boy’s pant pockets, fishing around for his wallet. Once his slim fingers felt the worn leather pouch he brought it to his front to search the contents of the pockets. The boy looked up in confusion, a dull pounding behind his eyes making even more difficult to think properly.

“Listen closely,” Kise started as he began taking paper bills out of the wallet, “when you get home you’re going to tell anyone that asks that you got mugged on your way home. You’ll tell the police that the man had a hoodie and a medical mask so you couldn’t really identify him if you wanted to. You can say he’s short, tall, thin, or stout; I don’t care as long as he doesn’t look anything like me. Well, not like they’d believe you anyway. Nice family, by the way. Your mom looks so happy.”  
The boy tensed up, fear once again pricking at the back of his neck. Kise took out his phone, snapping a quick picture of the family photo he stumbled upon and looking around for any other cards that could be useful. He twisted around, this time searching the other pocket for goods. 

“Ah! Here we go!” he hummed cheerfully as he flipped open a small student notebook. In the cover was a student ID card, plastered with the picture and name of the boy as well as the name of his school and class. Kise took another photo and set his own phone back into his pocket.

“Alright, now I know your name, your school, your class, and what your family looks like. So, like I said before, don’t you even give the authorities a hint of what really happened here. If you thought I was brutal earlier you wouldn’t want to see me on a bad day. If you tell a soul about anything I will come after you and your cute little family. I have more money than you could ever even think of and my record is as sparkly clean as my teeth so don’t even try to come after me. It’s useless. Understand?” Kise asked brightly. The boy trembled, his throat tightening from anxiety. Kise clicked his teeth impatiently, shooting out a hand and firmly grasping his chin with his fingers.

“I said do you understand me?” he demanded coldly. The boy whimpered at the sudden contact and nodded furiously.

“Good,” Kise deadpanned as he slammed the smaller male into the ground one final time before removing himself from him. The boy scrambled to his feet, his head dizzy from the physical and emotional trauma. He stumbled forward into the dark of the warehouse, his hands searching frantically for the knob to the door. Once he pulled down on the handle he heard a quiet laugh from behind.

“Remember to become like a ghost. If you’re not careful you’ll really end up as one,” Kise chuckled softly. The boy whined, nodding once before finally escaping this dusty prison. Kise smiled to himself, glad to know his vermin problem had been taken care of. He spun around on his heel, picking up his jacket from the ground and tossing it over his shoulder before giddily checking his phone for any messages from his beloved Kurokocchi.  
* * *  
The icy wind weaved through all threads of clothing Kuroko had on, sending a shiver down to his bones. He quickened his pace, hurriedly arriving at the small coffee house door before tugging it open and rushing inside. A waiter greeted him, his back turned as he checked over the coffee pots sitting behind the counter. Kuroko returned the greeting, wondering if the bell on the door was the only way he was noticed by the server. 

“Kurokocchi!” a gleeful voice chimed from the side. Kuroko looked, observing a nicely dressed Kise eagerly waving him down even though he was the only other occupant in the quiet establishment. 

“Kise-kun, please don’t shout, I can see you just fine,” Kuroko reprimanded gently.

“Wah! So mean, Kurokocchi!” Kise cried while wiping away his false tears.

Kuroko took a seat across from Kise, waiting for him to stop his overdramatic waterworks before engaging in a conversation. 

“So how’s Kurokocchi today?” Kise asked while sliding over a hot vanilla cappuccino for his friend. 

“It’s a bit cold but to be honest today hasn’t been that bad,” Kuroko offered while taking a small sip of the hot beverage. He hissed softly, wincing at the burn on his tongue. Kise shuddered, his desire burning in the bottom of his chest while he watched the tip of Kuroko’s pink tongue quickly slide out from his lips.

“Kurokocchi, you have to be patient,” Kise teased while reaching over to comfortingly pat his hand. Kuroko cleared his throat while pinching the top of his hand lightly. Kise squeaked, withdrawing his hand and smiling sadly. 

“Aw Kurokocchi, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he laughed. Kuroko lifted his eyebrows slightly in disbelief and lifted his drink to his lips once again. 

“I somehow find that doubtful Kise-kun,” Kuroko said before taking a cautious sip from his cup.

“So Kurokocchi, have you been here before?” Kise asked, trying to steer away from his blunder. Kuroko nodded, swallowing down the coffee.

“Yes I have. This is actually where I had my date with Matsuda-kun,” he said softly as he looked down at the table. Kise clenched his fist, irritation bubbling beneath the surface of his happy facade. Just the thought of Kuroko sitting with another person with romantic intentions was enough to make his skin crawl. 

“Oh, a date! I’m surprised Kurokocchi, I never imagined you as the type to visit a coffee house for a date,” Kise teased, even though he already knew about the outing. After all he had witnessed the entire thing in person just a few seats away incognito. The benefits of doing modeling gigs came with make-up skills and a plethora of outfits. 

“It was just a onetime thing. I haven’t heard from him since to be completely honest. Sometimes I wonder if something’s wrong with me. It always seems like I’m driving people away after the first date. Maybe once they learn what I’m really like they lose interest,” Kuroko spoke softly, his heart clenching slightly at the thought that he really was nothing special outside of basketball.

“That’s not true Kurokocchi! If they don’t see what makes you amazing then I think they’re the ones with something wrong with them!” Kise outburst while slamming his hands on the table and jumping out of his seat. The waiter threw a suspicious look over towards them, wondering whether or not if he should ask the man to leave. Kuroko’s eyes widened and Kise quickly sat back down, his face dusting red.

“I, I mean, it’s just that to me Kurokocchi is-“Kise stuttered trying to hide his embarrassment. Suddenly cold brushed over his hand and he glanced down to inspect the source of the chill. Kuroko’s pale hand stretched out over Kise’s, his fingers gently cupping over Kise’s own. 

“Thank you very much, Kise-kun. I’m glad that you think of me as important enough to yell in the middle of a coffee shop,” Kuroko said, his lips curved into a smile. Kise felt his   
heart race, the coldness of Kuroko’s small hand now forgotten with the flaming heat emerging from Kise’s body. In a sudden rush of adrenaline Kise leaned over the table, closing to gap between the two of them and crashing his lips into Kuroko’s. As soon as his lips brushed against the phantom’s soft mouth he felt everything melt into nothing but the warmth from the sky haired boy’s face. Kuroko peeped, his eyes widening as he saw nothing but Kise’s eyes shut tightly merely centimeters away from his own. The kiss ended shortly as Kise leaned away slightly and waited for Kuroko’s reaction. The smaller boy’s pale complexion splattered with light pink as he fought a sigh from escaping his lips. Kise narrowed his eyes, basking in the bliss of seeing Kuroko wear such a shy but pleased look. 

“Kurokocchi, please, let me show you how special you are. I promise I’ll never let you forget how unique you really are,” Kise asked, grabbing Kuroko’s hand and caressing it softly. Kuroko smiled and nodded.

“Alright, Kise-kun. Please take care of me,” he replied with a slight bow of his head. Kise blinked in disbelief and grinned so wide his cheeks burned. He quickly leaned over the table once again, entrapping Kuroko in a tender hug before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I promise, Kurokocchi. I won’t let you go, ever,” he smiled to himself. Kuroko only sighed contently, taking his declaration as another overdramatic quirk however he missed the toxin lacing his sweetly disguised words.

“Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was gross. Kudos and comments are always appreciated; thank you very much for taking the time to read this garbage, u a real homie.


End file.
